


the movie in my head

by NorthOfSomewhere



Series: dream-hopping drabbles [2]
Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Memories, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Nell remembers this. She remembers laughing, saying: "You're drunk!"
Relationships: Eleanor "Nell" Crain & Theodora "Theo" Crain
Series: dream-hopping drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114934
Kudos: 16





	the movie in my head

Theo leans heavily on her shoulder.

Nell remembers this. She remembers laughing, saying: "You're drunk!"

She doesn't say anything now, content to lean against her sister. Steady and _there._

"Why wouldn't I be?" Theo laughs, continuing for her. "It's a celebration!"

She takes Theo's gloved hand in hers, she can feel the warmth even through the fabric.

"Let's dance," she says, moving the scene along, willing it to change because Theo said no originally. She might say yes this time, if she wishes hard enough.

Theo shakes her head, smiling. "I'm good here."

Nell nods.

"I'll stay here with you."  
  



End file.
